Irony and Blood
by Ravensnake
Summary: What happens when Carlisle discovers cancer in Bella's blood? Will Edward finally change her? Obviously BellaxEdward. Probably gonna be short. Rated T to be safe. HAVENT UPDATED IN 3 YEARS-PROB NOT GOING TO. HOPE IS SLIM.
1. Discovery

OK, this is my hrrible attempt at a longer than oneshot fanfic of Twilight. It's set after New Moon.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all. (I wish Edward was mine.)

Summary: What happens when Carlisle discovers cancer in Bella's blood? Will Edward finally decide to change her?

* * *

Chapter One: Good or Bad news?

This couldn't be happening to me. As if I needed to complicate my life even more. Carlisle looked at me with comforting eyes, and then at Charlie. My poor father was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it either.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"We could start the chemotherapy, but I'm not sure it will help that much. It's too advanced. It may just weaken her constitution." I could see the tears in his eyes.

I had cancer. Leukemia. I would die sooner than anyone anticipated. Carlisle said that the cancer was in the more advanced stages, and that the chemotherapy would only make me suffer even more.

"If it had been discovered a year ago, maybe two, we would have been able to help, but I'm afraid it's too late." I saw the suffering in Carlisle's eyes. He was thinking the same thing I was. Edward. How would he react? Charlie was beginning to cry beside me. I put my arm around him comfortingly. He looked at me with watery eyes, and I realized I was looking at him the same way. I tried to make him feel better.

"Don't worry dad, everything will work out." The tone in my voice suggested to Carlisle what I was thinking. I would have to persuade Edward to change me asap. My dad would have to know about it, too. And if Edward didn't agree, I would get Carlisle to do it. For the sake of my parents. I don't think they could take losing me. I needed to be able to take care of Renee, and I didn't want to make Charlie suffer anymore than he already had with Henry's death. He took hold of my hand and stood, ready to leave.

"I hope so, Bells." I felt so bad for him, I couldn't take seeing him suffer this way. How would he react when I proposed my solution? "Thank you Carlisle."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything more . . ."

"It isn't your fault, no one could have know." My dad could see that Carlisle was suffering, too. After all, his 'son' was my boyfriend. My dad didn't hate Edward as much as he had when we came back from Italy. They were on speaking terms again, and could see that Edward had suffered just as much as I had during our separation. My dad left the office, telling me to wait for him while he got the car, I nodded, watching him leave, looking dejected. Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I turned to Carlisle.

"Please don't tell Edward."

"Bella he needs to know."

"I know that, but I want to be the one to tell him. Do you think he'll decide to change me?"

"I'm not sure, Bella."

"Well, if he doesn't, then, can you do it?"

"Of course I will, Bella. I can only imagine how much your parents and Edward will suffer. It will be hard to keep it from Edward, though. I can't make any promises. He will notice there's something wrong before you tell him. Are you going to tell Charlie about the transformation?"

"Yes, if it's ok with you, of course. I hope he won't react too badly. Once he figures out it can save me, he probably won't put up a problem, as long as Edward doesn't begin to preach about soul-damning."

"It's fine by me, but we should ask Alice to be sure. When can you come over to the house?"

"I'll go tonight. Don't tell the others, either. You may be able to keep your thoughts hidden, but the more people know, the greater the chances of Edward finding out without me telling him." He nodded, and I realized he sensed that Charlie was near. I left the room, glad that I would be able to thin freely tonight, without Edward realizing anything unless I told him.

I got into the car with Charlie, doing my best to keep a happy outlook. I could tell that Charlie appreciated my efforts, and he had a ghost of a smile on his face. When we got home, he made the phone call to my mom. I heard him tell her the news, and he gave me the phone. I could hear my mom crying on the other side. I kept trying to reassure her that I'd be fine. The last time I had seen her was when Edward and I had used my birthday present to go visit her in Jacksonville. That had been a month ago. It was August now, and Edward had been putting off my transformation for a while. I continued to reassure her, telling her I wasn't going to die. She was still sobbing when she hung up the phone. I had been talking to her for three hours, and it was now nine o'clock. I decided to turn in, afraid of what I had to face now.

"Good night dad."

"Good night Bella." I could hear the remnants of crying in his voice.

"Please try not to think about it, dad." I said that for two reasons. "I want you to be happy. Everything will be ok. I promise you, I will not die." He just nodded, surprised at the outrageous promise I had made. I went upstairs, and was glad that Edward wasn't there yet. I got read for bed. Half an hour later, I heard my dad go to his room. An hour after that, I felt Edward come into the room. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He spoke first.

"B-Bella?" He knew, the tone of his voice made it evident. I stood up from my bed and walked to the window, where he stood. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my head rest against his marble chest. "So it's true then? What I heard from Charlie?"

"Y-Yes." I had begun to cry. I looked up through my tears at Edward. His face was completely still, emotionless. His topaz eyes were lighter than I'd ever seen them. He put one hand on my cheek, and wrapped the other arm around my waist. He leaned down to me and captured my lips with his, the careful boundaries once again dropped. I responded eagerly, moving my arms to wrap them around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. He began to move towards the bed, causing me to walk backwards. When we reached the bed, he laid me down gently, being careful not to break me. I probably seemed even more fragile to him at the moment. He laid down with me, turning me on my side and resting on his. We never broke apart, though. My need to breath separated us, but only our lips. He held me close, wrapping my entire upper body with his arms, so that my arms were pressed against his chest and my head hid in between is neck and shoulder.

We stayed that way for a while, until my crying stopped. It must have been an hour. I finally removed myself from him slightly, and looked up at him. He was looking at a spot behind me with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How the odds are always against us." I was confused. This new development seemed to be in our favor, so that he can change me sooner.

"They're not really against us. Your going to change me before I die." He didn't respond. I began to panic. I stood up, putting my shoes back on and turning to him. "Edward, Carlisle asked me to go over to your house tonight." He just stood, taking me and picking me up bridal style, climbing out the window. We arrived at the house shortly after, and Edward seemed very tense. He held my hand tightly. We went inside and everyone was waiting in the living room. Carlisle must have told them while Edward went to see me. Esme immediately came over to me and hugged me. Alice and Rosalie followed suit. Emmet hugged me, too. Jasper offered me a comforting smlie. "I guess you all know then."

"Yes, I've already told them."

"Edward," this was Alice speaking, "you have to change her soon. My visions are getting stronger and, while you're still indecisive, I see her dying." This didn't affect me as much as it should have. I kept a straight face.

"If Edward doesn't change me, Carlisle said he'd do it. I don't want to die and leave my parents to suffer." That tables were turned now. Instead of being worried about leaving my parents, I was changing so I could stay with them. Edward seemed as if he would object, but Carlisle spoke first.

"Edward, she's right, you know she is." He merely nodded. He was going to change me.

"How long do I have, Alice, before she dies?"

"A few months, at most."

"We have to tell Charlie." At that, everyone turned to look at Carlisle. Emmet spoke this time.

"What? And blow our cover?"

"He's right Emmet, it would be worse if Bella is miraculously healed. The questions would never stop. That would be worse for us." Rosalie actually wanted to tell Charlie. Emmet backed down, ready to do as he was told. Jasper nodded in consent, as did Alice.

"Whatever it takes to save Bella." Esme was always so kind. My family looked at me, ready for my decision.

"Yes, we'll have to tell him, soon. But, how?" At that moment, Alice became completely still, her eyes closed. After a few seconds, she came back.

"Bring him here. We all have to be here for this. He'll be . . . doubtful at first, but everything will work out, in time." It was settled then, I would bring him as soon as possible. We decided to say that Carlisle wanted to talk to him about my cancer, and Edward and I would take him. If everything worked out fine, I would be a vampire by the end of the month.

* * *

Well, there it is. I will update depending on feedback. I hope you like it, please review!!!!!


	2. Decisions

Alrighty! Here's chap 2 . . .

One correction I have to make: It was Harry Clearwater who died, not Henryslaps self on the head haha, silly me. Don't now why that name came to mind.

Disclaimer: You know . . .

Anyway . . . on with the story:

Chapter 2: Decisions

I woke up out of a nightmare. I dreamed that Edward wouldn't go through with it. He had refused. I could see my parents crying in the background. I shook my head, trying to forget. Edward had already agreed to changing me. I just had to say when. First things first, though. I had to let Charlie and Renee know. I was still a little iffy about it. I wasn't sure when would be the best time. I think that's the reason for my nightmares. It's been a week, and I was running out of time.

"Bella?" Edward had noticed I woke up.

"I'm awake."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah . . ." He kissed the back of my head, and held me tighter. "Edward . . . when should we tell him?"

"I'm not sure, but it better be soon." I sighed. I looked over at my clock, realizing it was five in the morning. I didn't see much of a point in staying in bed. Charlie would be awake in a little while, so I decided to get up. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again anyway.

"Tonight."

"What?"

"We'll tell him tonight. If I put this off for any longer, it may be too late." He looked at me in the darkness. He just smiled encouragingly, trying to reassure me that everything would be ok.

"Alright. I'll go let Carlisle know. We'll need as much preparation time as we can get." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips. He let go and walked to my window. "I'll come by later." I nodded, and he was gone in less time than it took me to blink.

I got ready for the day, a feeling of impending doom floating around me. I passed by Charlie's room a few times, and noticed that he was still asleep. After the fifth time, though, I could hear mumbling coming from behind the door. I'm not the kind of person to eavesdrop, but he sounded so depressed. I had to know if he was ok. I pressed my ear to the door. He was praying . . .

"God . . . please. Please let her get through this. Help me find a way to protect her. I'm a cop, but I can't do anything to save her. Please . . ." He spoke in between sobs. It was painful to listen. "Anything, I would do anything to save her . . . Please, send me some sort of miracle." This hurt me so much. I couldn't resist. I cried. The tears were silent, but they rolled down my cheeks as if I were sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't want to alert Charlie, so I quietly tip-toed back to my room.

I quietly closed the door to my room, leaning against the wall. He said he wanted a miracle. His prayer made my resolve absolute. I would tell him when he came back from work. There was no doubt about it anymore. Every part of me was sure that he would accept my decision with open arms. I took a deep breath, calming myself, and then walked out of the room. I pretended to just walk past the room when my dad emerged. His eyes were red and swollen. I didn't say anything, though. I didn't want to let him think I heard him.

"Good morning dad." I smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. He smiled back.

"Good morning Bells. Why are you up so early?"

"I dunno. I just woke up a few minutes ago. You want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure. Thanks, Bella." I smiled at him again and went downstairs. I went about making breakfast, trying to keep my mind of the upcoming task. The less I thought about, the less of a chance I had to imagine his reaction. Once I was done, I sat down to eat. My dad sat with me after a few minutes. We ate in silence, until he was done and was about to leave. He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I come home, Bella."

"See ya later Dad." He walked out the door, leaving me without anything to do, causing the thoughts to come back. I grabbed my coat and my keys, wanting to leave the house for a while. I climbed into my truck, and began to drive aimlessly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew where I was going. I didn't want to voice it out loud, though. If I did, I would end up turning the car around. I drove for a while until I reached my destination. I got out of the car, and walked up to the door. I knocked, aware that it was very early in the morning, but not caring. The door was opened, and the person standing in front of me had shock written all over his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Jacob."

"What do you want Bella?" He said, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the door frame. He towered over me, making me feel small and insignificant. I was in his territory, and he was in control.

"Can't I just come by to say hello?"

"No. You're with the bloodsuckers. You're not allowed here." This angered me more than anything he's ever said.

"That isn't fair Jacob. Edward doesn't have a problem with me seeing you. Why do you?" He didn't respond to this, being immature by looking away from me. "I'm going to be changed Jacob."

"WHAT?" That shook the immaturity right out.

"You heard me . . ."

"They're forcing you to choose aren't they?!"

"No! The only one who's making me choose is you!"

"Then why? Why Bella?" I was surprised that Billy hadn't told him.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I-I have cancer. Carlisle said that it's too advanced. Chemotherapy won't help. There's no other choice."

"There has to be another choice!"

"There isn't. Jacob, I need you to understand. Don't start a war with the Cullens for saving me. I know that the treaty says they can't bite anyone, but they're saving my life. Besides, you were the first to break the treaty, remember?"

"No." He was defensive. He did remember.

"You told me about them. You violated the treaty by making one of the 'pale faces' aware that there were vampires." He didn't know what to say to this. "The Cullens didn't start a war over that, did they? The least you could do in return is to let them change me." He still didn't respond. We stood there for a few minutes, until Billy appeared at the door.

"Bella?"

"Hi Billy."

"What re you doing here?" His voice was genuinely curious. It didn't have the malice that Jacob's did. There was an edge to it though.

"I came to let you know that Edward is going to bite me so I could become one of them." He seemed to understand better than Jacob.

"It's because of the cancer, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Please don't start a war with them over this. They're going to save my life this way. Please." Billy seemed to think this over for while. "Think about Charlie. I woke up and heard him praying this morning. You know he isn't religious. He prayed for a miracle. I have to stay alive somehow. The only way would be for them to change me. I have until the end of the month. I don't want to cause my parents any pain, Billy." He sighed deeply.

"Alright, Bella. I'll see what I can do." I knew he wasn't doing it for me, but for Charlie. I couldn't thank him, because Jacob spoke up first.

"How could you say that Dad? Out of all people! You''re going to let her go through with this?" He didn't wait for an answer. He stormed passed me, running into the woods.

"Thank you Billy."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to talk it over with the others." I nodded and smiled at him. I left the reservation with a lighter heart. I kept having to take deep breaths as I made my way home.

When I got home, I quickly ran inside, since it had started raining. When I got to my room, I saw that Edward was there, waiting for me.

"Bella. Where have-" he must have caught my scent, because he continued to say, "Oh. Did you tell them?"

"Yeah. I asked Billy and Jacob not to start a war over you saving me. Jacob was completely against it, but Billy said he would try to convince the other Elders. There's a good chance that there won't be a war." He was very happy, because he stood up from my bed and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me passionately. The walls were down once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered,

"Thank you Bella . . ." We spent the rest of the day preparing for the transformation. He helped me pack some clothes, and told me as much as he could about what I was going to experience. He went on about how painful it was, and how I may regret it later. I merely shrugged it off, telling him I would be perfectly fine. He kept trying to scare me away with the pain, but I had a comeback for that one. "Been there, done that, remember?" He just stared at me blankly, finally realizing that there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

By the time Charlie got home, Edward and I had finished all the preparations and were sitting in the living room, watching _Interview With A Vampire_, (a/n: I LOVE that movie). My dad walked into the room.

"Hello Bella, Edward." We stood to greet him, and I prepared my lie.

"Dad, Edward came over to tell me that Carlisle wants to talk to us about the cancer. He asked if we could go over to their house." My dad's face paled, probably feeling that it was going to be bad news. Whether or not it was good news all depended on his reaction.

"Ok Bella. We'll take the truck." I gave him my keys. Edward and I followed him nervously out the door. Edward went to the Volvo, while Charlie and I went to the truck. The drive took a while, and we were silent the entire time. I was afraid of saying anything, and I suppose Charlie was just afraid. When we reached the house, he showed the same reaction I did the first time I saw it. We went inside, and Carlisle was waiting in the living room. He stood to great us.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess." Carlisle smiled kindly. He signaled for us to follow to his office. Charlie was in awe at the size of it, probably thinking the same thing I had when I first entered it. He told us to sit down.

"Charlie, you know why I asked you to come, right?"

"Yes, they said it had to do with Bella's cancer."

"It's more than that, though. There is a way for us to save her." There was hidden meaning in the word 'us'. My father was immediately became anxious.

"Really? Well, what is it? What are you going to do?"

"Before we go through with anything, though, we have something to tell you. You may not believe us at first, and you may be angry, but remember that this is the only way to save Bella." My father just nodded, obviously ignoring half the sentence. Carlisle seemed to tell Edward to do it.

"Charlie . . ." Edward hesitated, unsure of what may happen. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I-My family, we aren't human. We are . . . vampires."


	3. Madness

All right! Chapter three!

This chap contains a lot of material from the first book. (Carlisle's story) A lot is word for word or slightly altered. I'd also like to thank my dad, who was a lot of help with Charlie's reaction. And my beta-reader, who so graciously edited in record time! THANX!!!!

Disclaimer: You already know . . .

* * *

Chapter 3: Madness

My dad immediately took my wrist, pulling me towards the door.

"Bella, we're leaving. Now." His voice was so . . . cold. It was angry, but this anger was completely different from when he found out about the motorcycles. I was in shock. Alice had said that everything would turn out ok. I guess I should have known it would take some work.

"Dad, you have to listen to them . . ." I was begging him. I felt completely useless.

"Bella? Have you lost your mind? These people are obviously crazy. You don't believe them, do you?"

"Please. Please listen to them." His hand was still on my wrist, and I placed my other hand over his. I stood my ground. "For me." I hated doing this, using guilt to persuade him. His eyes showed disbelief, pain, and . . . hope? There it was, hope. He was hopeful. Maybe, deep inside, he wanted them to be saying the truth. He let out a sigh. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but, whatever it was, it made him turn back to Carlisle.

"Fine. I'll listen." I felt wave of relief spread through me. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I led Charlie towards the couch, never letting go of his hand. I sat by him, and Edward sat on my other side, holding my other hand reassuringly. Everyone else sat, too. Carlisle spoke first.

"I'm glad you've decided to give this a chance, Charlie. We would have never agreed to tell you if we didn't think it would save Bella." He just stared at Carlisle, probably using all the self control he possessed to not explode and leave. Carlisle continued, "I was born in London, in the sixteen forties. My father was an Anglican pastor. He believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires. A lot of innocent people were killed. When my father got older, he placed me in charge. I'm not someone who is quick to accuse. I was persistent, though, and thought things through. Finally, I discovered a real coven of vampires. They lived in the sewers, and hunted by night.

"I led a group of people to wait at one of the sewer entrances, and one of the vampires eventually came out. When they caught our scent, they ran. I chased after them, and one of them eventually turned around and attacked. He killed two people, took a third one, and left me bleeding in the street. I knew I would be killed. I was infected. Acting for my survival, I crawled into an alley, staying there throughout my transformation. For three days, I lay, buried under rotting potatoes, in a cellar. When it was over, I hated myself for what I had become. I was a vampire, the very monster that my father hated. I tried to kill myself in several ways, starvation, drowning, falling from great heights. None of it worked.

"One day, a herd of deer passed by my hiding place. I was wild with hunger, and attacked. That's when I realized that I didn't have to be a monster. I could drink animal blood, and still survive. Over the next few months, I began a new lifestyle. I used my unlimited time to study, and found my calling in medicine. I found my penance in saving human lives. I am all but immune to the smell of human blood. It took years for me to perfect my self-control." He paused, waiting for Charlie's reaction. I looked at him, too, afraid he might have a heart attack. Slowly, he let out a breath, and spoke.

"Continue." His voice was flat. I looked over at Edward, asking him for Charlie's real reaction with my eyes. Edward just smiled at me, and I took that as I good sign.

"Then, in the summer of 1918, I found Edward in Chicago. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza. I saved him and he became my son. The next addition to our family was Esme." I realized he left out the part about Edward being a rebel. That was fine by me. "Rosalie was the next one, and she brought Emmet. Alice and Jasper came to us last." Carlisle looked to my dad expectantly.. Charlie seemed confused.

"Okay. Let's say that I believe you. What does this have to do with Bella's cancer?" The tension in the room was palpable. Not even Jasper could calm us down. Esme was the one that responded.

"Well, Charlie," Her voice was soothing, motherly, "We thought to save Bella by . . . well, by making her one of us."

"No." My dad barely let her finish the sentence.

"Charlie, it's the only way." Alice was trying to convince him, and I knew she was thinking about her vision. "Please. There are certain things that Carlisle left out of his story. Each of us bring over a trait or sixth sense that we had in our human lives, and it is enhanced. Charlie . . . I have precognition. I can see the future. My visions are stronger now, and I've seen Bella as one of us several times." I held my breath, knowing what would come next. "And I've seen her die Charlie, I've seen her dying from the cancer. She doesn't have much time left. No more than a month, maybe two." I braced myself for Charlie's reaction.

"WHAT!?" He stood up abruptly. I was taken aback, thinking that the worse had already passed. He stormed away, towards the door. I followed after him.

"Dad, please stop." He was fuming. There were tears in his eyes.

"You _want_ to be one of them?" He had stopped outside, in front of my truck. It was raining.

"I . . . yes. I've wanted them to change me for a while now. Edward wouldn't let me. But there isn't a choice. I don't want to leave you and mom. The only way to do that is to let them change me."

"Why? Why did you want them to change you?" He seemed to be relaxing, but his face was still red and I could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Because . . . I . . . I love Edward, dad. The only way to be with him would be to change. I've been struggling with this for a while, I thought I would have to leave you, but everything's changed. The main reason I'm changing now is so I won't have to leave."

"And you would kill others?"

"No! Edward's family isn't like that. Weren't you listening to Carlisle's story? His entire family follows that philosophy. No one drinks from people, only animals."

"What about Renee?"

"She . . . I would have to tell her too, like we told you. But, you have to see, there isn't any other choice." My dad hung his head in defeat. I was surprised, I thought it would have been harder. He had one more question.

"Does he love you Bella?"

"With all my heart, Charlie." Edward had been listening, and he appeared at my side, taking my hand.

"Are you sure? That's what Renee and I thought . . ."

"Yes, Charlie. I have been alive for over ninety years. I _know _I love Bella."

"And I love him too, dad. Do you remember what I was like when he left? I had a gaping hole in my chest dad, one that only Edward can fill. The pain I felt was unbearable." I looked away from them both as I said this. The memory of the pain was coming back, and the tears were clouding my vision. Edward wrapped his arm around me. I looked at my dad, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"All right Bella. You have my blessing. I can see how much you two care for each other." Edward let go of me and I rushed to my Charlie. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could manage. He hugged me back.

"Thank you so much, dad. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"As long as you can live, I don't care what you become." This caused an immense wave of emotion to wash over me, and my tears spilled over. At that moment, I realized how important my dad truly was to me. "I suppose I got the miracle I asked for." We walked back inside with Edward leading the way. Alice looked at him significantly, and he nodded. She shot us a beaming smile. We went to sit by Carlisle and Esme again. Esme gave us some hot chocolate and towels to dry off. "Thank you." Charlie smiled at her.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind Charlie. You won't have to worry about anything. I will supervise Edward as he changes her. She will be completely safe."

"So you won't be doing it?"

"No."

"I want Edward to do it, dad." He simply let out a sigh. If he hadn't been convinced of my love for Edward before, he was now.

"So . . . when is this going to happen?" This was the first time Emmett spoke.

"As soon as we let Renee know." My dad was over the shock and took over the situation.

"When is that?" This was Rosalie.

"As soon as we can. Maybe we can get her to come for a visit."

"There's no need for that . . ." Alice said this in a faraway voice, and her eyes began to lose focus. She focused again and spoke, "She's going to come from Jacksonville. She wants to spend time with Bella. She's going to call tonight." Charlie nodded, and then he did the strangest thing.

"If you don't mind my asking, who else has extra . . . gifts?" Edward chuckled, he must have known Charlie would ask.

"I can read minds. Well, with one exception . . ." He shot me a glance.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she's the only one I can't read. Jasper can control the emotions of others, which will probably come in handy with Renee. Emmett has more strength than the rest of us, Carlisle has the most control, Esme is the kindest, and Rosalie brought over her beauty."

"So . . . what will Bella have?"

"I don't know, but there are vampires in Italy who are very interested in her."

"Italy?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time I told you about _everything _that's gone on in my life." That's when Edward, Alice, and I dove into our story, starting with my first day at school. We were in the Cullen's house for well over a few hours. My dad seemed engrossed with what we had to say, and I was happy. I was glad he was so interested. For once, I could be completely honest with him. There were times when he seemed on edge, but then Jasper calmed him down, and I would remind him that everything turned out ok. When I finished with the warning that Jacob had given us, my dad began to question me about Billy.

"So he said he would speak to the Elders?"

"Yes, I just hope they agree to it."

"I'll see if I can help." I smiled brightly at him, ecstatic at what he had said. Carlisle also smiled at him.

"Thank you Charlie. This would be so much better if there's no fighting involved. We don't want to start a war." My dad checked his watch and I looked out the window, realizing that it was very late. For us humans, anyway.

"I think Bella and I should go now. It's getting late, and I need to be home in time for Renee's call." Carlisle nodded and stood. I said good-bye to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme walked us to the door.

"You can't imagine how happy I am that you've decided to let Bella join our family. Edward has been alone for so long, and I don't think any of us could bear to lose Bella." My dad seemed surprised at how emotional Esme was, but merely smiled at her. He headed to the truck and I stayed behind to talk to Edward.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No . . ." He didn't meet my eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"There's no other choice Edward. You know that." He looked back at me and raised his hand to brush his knuckles along my jaw. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"One can always hope." He shot me that playful smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later." I turned and left, happy that Charlie knew everything, and that I was one step closer to being a vampire.

* * *

Well, that's it . . . so far. For those who were waiting, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

Please review!!!!

THANX!!!!


	4. A Twisted Dinner

Well, here it is. I decided to shorten this chap, since I was struck with a new idea. I've added a slight twist to the original plot of my story, and I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure that no one has thought of it yet.

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows I don't own it . . .

* * *

Chapter 4: A Twisted Dinner

The minute my dad put the keys on the kitchen counter, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Honey, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm good. So . . . what's up? How are you and Phil doing?"

"Everything's great here. I was wondering . . . could you put Charlie on? I'd like to talk to him for a moment."

"'Kay." I passed my father the phone, giving him a look that said everything. He nodded. From what I could gather at this end of the conversation, It sounded like my mom was really anxious to see me. Charlie just said 'yes' most of the time, and 'don't worry'. It seemed they were making arrangements to where she and Phil would stay. That's what surprised me the most. Phil was coming. I thought he would want to stay to continue playing. The conversation lasted quite a while, and I was nervous about what my dad would say once he had nothing left to distract him. The Cullens weren't here, and he probably had a few things to tell me. When he was finally done, he passed the phone to me again.

"Honey guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to visit you!" She sounded so happy. Even though I knew this was coming, hearing that she _wanted _to come to Forks still surprised me a bit. Hearing that she was happy about it just changed my whole vision of her.

"That's great! Are you sure you can take being away from the sun?"

"Anything for you." This wrenched my heart completely. I wondered how broad of a statement she considered it to be. It gave me some hope, at least, to see that my mom was coming to Forks. She hated Forks. If she was willing to do this, maybe she would be willing to let me be a vampire. Her voice snapped me back from my thoughts. "We'll be there tomorrow. Our plane arrives at three."

"Okay. I can't wait." I meant it.

"I have to go hon, I love you."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up, and I handed it back to my dad. He put it back, walked towards the living room, sat on the sofa and, turned the television on. That was a bit anti-climactic.

I sat down with him for a while, waiting for him to say something. His silence scared me a little. We were like this on the way home, too. I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So . . . don't you have anything to say?" He turned away from the television.

"There's nothing left to say."

"You're completely fine with this?"

"I don't have much of a choice, Bella. I want you to be alive. And, if Edward has the way to save you, then so be it." I was beaming at him. "Besides . . . maybe it will be interesting to see what you become, what trait you bring over." I had never thought of that. So many people around me were anxious to see what my special gift would be, and I never gave it a second thought. I had no idea what it would be. Maybe I wouldn't get one at all. But, after what happened in Italy, I doubt that would happen. I just hope it's something I'll be able to control.

"Yeah . . . it would be, wouldn't it? I just hope mom takes it as well as you did."

"Knowing Renee, I doubt it. Hopefully, Phil will take it better . . ." An immense feeling of worry came over me. My stomach was doing flips, and I couldn't imagine my mother being told I was going to become a vampire.

"How are we going to tell her? We don't have a good enough reason to take her to Carlisle's house." Maybe there was something else we could do.

"Carlisle, Esme, and I could go pick them up at the airport. We could say that they invited us to dinner." Edward had told him that they could eat regular food, but that it was like eating dirt. "Then we could all go into the living room like you did with me, and tell her there." I nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll let Edward know." We hadn't told Charlie how Edward spends the night with me, but he probably assumed I would tell him in the morning.

"All right. I guess we should prepare for your mom's arrival." For the next hour, we went about the house cleaning up as much as we could. I prepared the sofa-bed, and made sure we had enough groceries, so I wouldn't have to go shopping the next day. For a while, it felt like this would be a normal visit, that nothing vampire-related would be involved. The thought was quickly shaken out, though, as I remembered the task that I would have to accomplish in letting Renee know. When we were done preparing, it was close to midnight, so we decided to go to sleep, since my dad had to get up early the next day.

I got ready for bed, and turned the lights off in my room. As soon as I did, I felt Edward envelope me from behind. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He didn't put up the boundaries as often as he used to. He embraced me tightly, or at least as tightly as he could without hurting me. Our kiss lasted a few moments, until we both pulled away, gasping for breath. He didn't say anything for a while, but was the first one to speak.

"So I have to eat dirt tomorrow?" I smiled at him sheepishly. "Alice saw it coming anyway. She hasn't seen how Renee will take it, though."

"I hope everything turns out ok."

"She did see something else, though. Another vampire is coming."

"What?"

"She didn't see anything else, just that we were speaking with a vampire. You were there, too."

"Is the new comer a threat?"

"No, he actually seems friendly."

"That's strange." The rest of the night was devoted to discussing how we would let my mom know. I wanted to be subtle, and not too blunt, but, in the end, we decided that straightforwardness would be best. We would come straight out with it. I fell asleep around three in the morning. Edward held me close, and I realized that, after a few days, he wouldn't have to hold back. He wouldn't have to be careful at all, and he'd no longer have to fear causing me any damage. I fell asleep with those thoughts roaming in my head.

The next day, I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. Never would I have imagined that I would have to tell Renee so soon. Edward sensed my worry, and held me close.

"Don't worry . . . everything will be fine . . ."

"What about that other vampire?"

"He doesn't pose a threat at the moment, and we can deal with him easily." I remembered what had happened with James. I shuddered. Then another worry popped into my mind.

"What about Victoria?" Edward stiffened.

"We can deal with her. She knows she's alone and doesn't stand a chance. If she tries to hurt you in any way, I'll rip her apart myself." The anger in his voice was evident, but it didn't do much for my nerves. We stood, and decided to go to his house and prepare. I wasn't sure if Esme remembered how to cook much, so I needed to go help.

I was ready in an hour, and we got to his house in less than five minutes. We went inside, and I could smell food. He took me to the kitchen, which was currently occupied by three busy female vampires.

"That smells wonderful." Rosalie was the first to look at me, and spoke.

"Sure, it smells good, but how will it taste? I barely cooked in my human life."

"At least you cooked, I didn't live outside four walls." I was amazed at how easily Alice could speak of her less than happy human existence.

"Well, we're lucky that Bella's here then, aren't we?" They immediately took me and used me as guinea pig to try their food. The three of them were making different dishes, and had decided to pick the one that tasted best according to me. Nothing could have prepared me for their experiment.

I tried Alice's food first. She had made spaghetti and meatballs. It looked ok and smelled delicious, but she put a lot of spice in the meatballs. My eyes watered up instantly, and she apologized constantly afterwards, handing me cups of water.

Rosalie's food was marginally better. She had made garbanzos and tripe(a/n: my favorite food!), something I'd never tasted before. But, when I tasted it, I was sure she made some kind of mistake. The garbanzos were too hard. They were barely cooked. She looked at me sheepishly, apologizing and handing me more water.

Esme's was definitely best. She was a wonderful cook. She made the best lasagna I had ever tasted.

"This is really good. My parents and Phil will love it." She beamed at me, proud of herself, and slightly smug. We all laughed, and started to set the table. It was strange. They were going to eat what they saw as dirt just to help me. It touched me deeply, and I thanked them again.

"Don't mention it Bella! I've had visions of you as a sister for so long. I can't wait until it comes true."

"Yes, it'll be nice to not be outnumbered." Rosalie was smiling at me, and I remembered how she had acted towards me in the beginning. I was glad she wasn't angry at me anymore. I checked my wristwatch an saw that it was already three o'clock. Charlie would be here any minute with Renee and Phil. We brought out the plates and food, drinks, and utensils. The doorbell rang, and Alice raced to the door. She waited for me to catch up, and laughed, opening the door.

My mom was beautiful as ever. She had let her hair grow out a little, and it touched her shoulders now. Her warm, brown eyes were looking at me lovingly. She smiled as soon as she saw me. She went right past Alice and hugged me as tight as possible.

"Can't . . . breath . . . mom." She let go, laughing.

"It's wonderful to see you Bella! You haven't changed at all, have you?" I smiled in response. She kissed my cheek, and then went on to greet Alice, who she had met before. While they exchanged greetings, I greeted Phil. I saw that the Florida sun had maintained his usually lightly tanned skin. He had a bright smile as he looked at me, but it barely reached his eyes. There was something strange about how he was standing. Phil, who was usually relaxed, was very tense. I pushed the thought out of my mind and smiled back.

"Hey Phil. How are you?"

"Pretty good. This is a nice place. You and Renee always made it out to be gloomy. It's very cozy." I laughed. Carlisle appeared at the door, and more greetings were exchanged. Everyone was ushered into the dining room. More greetings and introductions were made, and we all sat. Alice and Edward were tense for some reason, but I couldn't understand why.

The dinner went through without a fault. You would never think that they were vampires. They acted as if they were truly enjoying the food. Even Emmet, who had complained when he found out they would have to eat 'dirt'. My human family seemed to enjoy it too. My mom constantly complemented Esme, saying that the lasagna was the best she'd ever tasted. We exchanged small talk, mainly about Edward and me. I was constantly blushing, but my mother laughed. The topic changed to the Cullens' life, so Carlisle went on to explain the story he gave the other humans.

Then came what I dreaded throughout the entire dinner. Edward and I cleared the table, while everyone headed to the living room. Before leaving the kitchen, Edward took my hand.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok."

"I just hope she doesn't flip out completely. My mom has a tendency to be over emotional." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Edward kissed me softly, and then led me to the living room. Their conversation stopped as soon as we walked in. Thankfully, I wasn't the one who had to bring up the topic of my cancer. Renee knew that Carlisle was my doctor, and brought it up first.

"Um, not to ruin the good mood, but . . . about Bella's cancer . . . are you sure there isn't anything you can do?" Edward was the one to respond.

"There is one thing, but we're not sure how to tell you."

"Mom, promise you won't freak out." She had a confused look on her face.

"O-Okay." Phil took her hand, as if he knew what was coming. I took another deep breath, but Edward was the one to continue.

"My family and I aren't human. We are vampires. We hope to make Bella one, too, so that she may live." I was expecting an explosion, but she fainted instead. She completely collapsed into Phil's arms.

"Mom!"

"She's alright. Don't worry." I wasn't paying attention, but then I realized that Phil hadn't reacted at all.

* * *

I hope you like it. I haven't put the twist in yet, but I've hinted at it. I'm all ears to your theories. I think it's pretty obvious.

Please review!!


	5. News, Reaction, and Pain

Ok. Renee's Reaction is all thanks to my mom. I hope you guys like this chap. This is the first time I've added a twist to any of my stories, so I'm nervous.

I love you all for reviewing!!! They keep me going.

Disclaimer: . . . yeah, you know.

* * *

Chapter 5: News, Reactions, and Pain 

Phil stood up and placed my mom on a separate couch. He seemed so calm, like he was expecting the news. Edward took my hand and immediately became tense. I realized that Alice was the same. They were both staring at Phil. None of us knew why they were acting so strangely. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What is it, Edward?" Alice answered for him.

"This was my vision. This is who I saw. The vampire . . ." My jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?!" Charlie and I both exclaimed at the same time. Carlisle looked surprised.

"Yes. I'm a vampire." It was so strange to hear the words coming from Phil. He was so . . . normal. I examined him closely, but didn't find any of the qualities that the Cullens had. His eyes weren't butterscotch, they were hazel. He wasn't as amazingly beautiful as them either. He was plain, normal. Like me.

I looked to see that my dad was still in shock.

"But, how?" Carlisle seemed completely amazed, intrigued. "You smell human, you can go out in the sun . . ."

"I retained a lot of my humanity after the transformation. I don't know why, but that's what I brought over. My human qualities are my most important assets." So, he was more human than the others. Ok.

"That's amazing. Do you eat regular food?"

"Yes. I can eat regular food and live on it, but it has to be in very large amounts. I also drink blood. But, like you, I survive on animals." I had no idea this kind of vampire could exist. "Other vampires can't sense me, except for the ones like Edward or Alice."

"Why would you marry my mom? Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you concerned about when she'll notice that you don't age? Are you willing to watch her grow old while you stay young?"

"Yes." Sounds like someone I know. Edward shot me a 'See? I'm not the only one' glance. Charlie finally snapped out of it.

"Judging from her reaction, I take it she doesn't know?" The shock phase was over. He was being eerily calm.

"No. She doesn't."

"How could you do that to her! SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW! What were you going to do years from now?! WERE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER?" I was furious, completely enraged. Edward held my hand to calm me down.

"Bella, you have to understand . . ."

"Understand what? That you were going to leave my mom in a few years, confused and depressed? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Do you have ANY idea how that would make her suffer? You don't know the immense pain she would go through. You have no RIGHT! I almost broke down completely when Edward left me, can you imagine what it would do to her?" My mom was considerably more emotionally unstable than I was. She would die of grief. Phil looked repentant.

"She's right. You should have told Renee. What will happen now? Her daughter is going to become a vampire. She's going to find out about you. Are you willing to change her if she asks for it?" I wondered if Charlie had any problem with the both of us becoming vampires. I don't think my mom would want to, though.

"I . . ." At that moment, my mom began to stir. Phil rushed to where she was, sitting by her and cradling her head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? I could have sworn that someone said Bella would become a vampire . . ." She sat up and looked around the room. I went over to her and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

"Mom. Please try not to freak out again. Edward and his family are vampires." I said this slowly and carefully. "I have less than a month left to live. The only way for me to survive is to become one of them . . ." There were tears in her eyes. I was afraid she would have some kind of attack. I hated being so straightforward, but there was no other option. I looked to Phil, asking him with my eyes if I could tell her. He shook his head, no.

"I will." He mouthed the words to me. It made sense that he would want to tell her himself. I nodded. Renee still hadn't reacted.

"Mom?"

"Honey . . . why are you saying this? What has Forks done to you?"

"Mom I'm not lying. They really are vampires. Please believe me, it's the only way for me to live, to stay around and be with you guys." She still didn't seem to grasp it. I couldn't think of anything else. Then it hit me. I could prove it. "Would you believe me if I gave you proof?" She looked at me incredulously. I stood and turned to Edward. He nodded.

He walked over to her and spoke, "Give me your hand." She gave it to him, and I saw the look of surprise on her face as she felt his marble skin. He then brought her fingers to his wrist, where his pulse should be. "See? No pulse." She moved her hand away, shaking her head furiously.

"No. It's not possible." She looked frantic, and was holding on to Phil for dear life. If only she knew . . .

"Mom, it's true. They're all vampires. They've offered to change me so that I won't die . . . Please try to understand." Edward decided to demonstrate something else. He went over to the piano and lifted it with one hand. My mom was getting paler by the second. He ran up the stairs and was in front of us in less than a second. My mom was hyperventilating.

"Renee, calm down." My dad was doing his best to sooth her, looking to Phil for help. "It's all true. I've already given my permission. All we need is for you to say yes, and the transformation can take place in the next few days." The tears finally spilled down my mom's face. She jumped out of Phil's embrace and ran to me. She caught me in a death grip. I hugged her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh. It's ok mom. Everything will be fine."

"But Bella! You'll never see the sun again, you'll drink blood!"

"Mom, I will be able to go out in sunlight, just not in public. As for the blood, I'll drink animal blood, like Edward and everyone else does." Everyone else includes her husband. She was taking shaky breaths, still crying. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. If I don't, I'll never see you again. I would die." She took a deep breath, composing herself.

"You're right . . . A mother shouldn't have to bury her child." I smiled weakly at her, glad that she accepted. She smiled back, hugging me again. "Remember Bella, no matter what you are, I will always love you." This produced the same reaction that Charlie's words had. I had never felt more emotion in my entire life than I had in the past two days.

"Thank you . . ." My voice was heavy with sobs. I finally had what I wanted. I would become a vampire. Tonight.

My mom and I separated, and I looked to Phil again. Edward came from behind and took my hand. He whispered so that only I could here, but I'm sure his family and Phil heard too.

"He wants to wait until they're alone. Don't worry, he'll tell her." I nodded, shooting a glance at Phil. He nodded back. Esme walked carefully towards my mom. She began to comfort her, and I saw a quick friendship blooming between them. At least something beneficial for her is coming out of this. Esme explained all the details of becoming a vampire, what I would be like, and the special abilities that most of them had. My mom seemed to understand, and I was glad for it. I tried to ignore that fact that, by the end of the week, I would be a vampire.

The rest of the night was dedicated to getting to know each other. My mom bonded with Esme and Charlie and Phil spoke to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett left, as did Jasper and Alice. That left Edward and I by ourselves. We were sitting in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. We worked in silent for a while, until he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Bella?" His voice was full of sorrow.

"Yes. You know that." I looked at him, and his expression was pained.

"Bella . . ." He leaned against the counter, looking at the floor. We had finished drying the last of the dishes. "I . . . I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I'm afraid of killing you Bella . . ."

"I know . . ." My voice was barely a whisper, but I know he heard me. "But this is better than letting me die, isn't it? At least there's a chance."

"But still . . ."

"And Carlisle will be there. He will control you if he has to." The thought caused shivers to run through me. Edward losing control. That had to be the single scariest thing that could ever happen. I had seen him get angry, violent even, but all that time he had been in control. I envisioned a lion ripped a lamb to shreds. I shook my head, angry at myself for even imagining it. He would never hurt me. I new that.

"Are you afraid?"

"Never." He looked back up at me, surprised.

"I just don't want you to hate me afterwards." His words stung me. I put myself in front of him, placing my hand on his cheek.

"How could you say that? Do you really think I'm capable of hating you? Even when you left me, I still loved you. I will always love you. Forever." I had tears in my eyes. Edward pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry . . . It's just, I don't want to lose you."

"If you change me, you won't have to." I looked up at him. He kissed me softly, then let me go and headed for the living room. I went after him, noticing that the conversations were coming to an end. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were saying their good-byes. They saw us come into the room.

"So the transformation is tonight?" I asked.

"Yes." My mom was the one that answered, strangely calm. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok." I left with them, anxiety creeping up on me. The drive took long, giving me time to turn back on my decision. I scolded myself. I couldn't turn back now.

When we reached the house, I showed my mom and Phil where they would sleep, and put their things in my room. I grabbed the bag that I had prepared for the transformation, and went downstairs. It was already nine o' clock. I had to get going.

"Mom, Dad, Phil?" They had all been in deep conversation, and looked up at me.

"You're going now?" I nodded, nervous. My mom rushed to me and hugged me tightly. She cried for a little bit, and I comforted her as much as I could. She moved away and into Phil's arms, and my dad took her place. He held me tightly, but didn't cry. Instead, he reassured me that everything would be fine. I nodded, unable to speak. After half an hour, we had finished our good-byes. I took a deep breath. This would be the last time they would see me as a human. The next time they saw me, I would be beautiful, hard as stone, and have a blood-filled belly.

I opened the door to find Edward waiting for me.

"Do you need a ride, Bella?" My mom asked, noticing that Edward's car was nowhere to be seen. I laughed and Edward chuckled.

"No mom. I'll see you soon ok?" I smiled at her. She gave me a watery smile in return. They all stood at the door, waving good-bye. I turned away from them and Edward put me on his back. Once I had my choke hold on him and my legs were in place, he took off. I kept my eyes open, thinking. Everything rushed past me, and I began to wonder what it would feel like to be the one running. I would find out soon enough. We were at the house in record time, even for him. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

We went inside and Esme was there, waiting for me. She led me to her room, to talk to me for a little while, until Carlisle said they were ready. She helped me calm down, because I was shaking.

"It'll be ok Bella, don't worry." She picked out one of the outfits I had brought with me, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I changed into them. They were comfortable enough, and Esme said it was better to feel as good as possible during the transformation. After we were done, Carlisle let us know that Edward was ready. I was lead to his room, where he was sitting on the couch. I walked to him, scared and excited. I couldn't believe I was losing my nerve. He could tell, I knew he could. Carlisle left the room. Before I could ask, Edward spoke.

"He's going to stay outside. Emmett and Jasper are out there with him." I nodded, and sat by him. "Bella . . . are you absolutely sure?" I waited before answering.

"Yes." My voice quavered. I was angry at myself. I wanted this. I knew I did. Why was I acting this way? Was my instinct having a belated reaction? Was it finally telling me to be afraid? I wouldn't listen to it.

"Bella . . ." He placed his hand on my neck, sending chills throughout my skin. I looked up at him. He began to kiss me, softly, slowly. The fear didn't leave, but my resolve became stronger. I began to lean back, lying on the couch. My arms were limp against his chest. His lips left mine and began a trail of kisses along my jaw, to my throat. He took his time, hesitating. In between kisses he would still ask, "Are you sure . . . ?" I nodded, unable to speak. He finally reached my neck, planting a soft kiss, and asking again.

"I love you Edward . . ." My voice still shook, but those words were all he needed, apparently, because, at that moment, I felt an immense pain. He had bitten me, and was now drinking from me. I was powerless to do anything but scream. I felt the blood dripping down my neck, and then the burning sensation. If possible, it was worse than the first time. My back arched, and my hands gripped his shirt as tight as possible. I was still screaming, and my voice was going hoarse. I didn't know how much blood he had taken, and I was too distracted by the pain to care. My entire body was on fire. "Fire . . ." I was gasping and screaming in pain. The tears were rolling down my cheeks, even though my eyes were closed. Edward was still taking blood from me, it had been long enough now for me to begin to worry. The pain was still there, but I tried not to focus on it. I wondered if I was almost empty. My grip slackened, and I realized how weak I was in his arms. Breakable, just as he had said. He finally pulled away, and I opened my eyes. It was a horrifying sight. His lips were stained with my blood, and his eyes were wide, tortured, pained. He wiped the blood away, and kissed my cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella . . ." His voice was just as pained as his face was. I realized how close I had come to death. He had lost control and was apologizing for it. He had almost killed me . . .

The burning sensation got a lot worse then. I felt the venom course through my veins, burning every inch of their path. My scream grew louder. I was oblivious to everything around me. I think Carlisle came in at one point, and cleaned any of the blood that had spilled. I wasn't bleeding anymore, and all I could do was squirm and scream in pain. The minutes ticked by like an eternity, but Edward never left my side. He held my hand, singing the lullaby he wrote for me. His angelic voice was the only thing that kept me sane. I still screamed, of course. I kept my eyes on his face the entire time. He was so sad . . . He regretted doing this, causing me pain, and I couldn't offer him any words of comfort. After a long time, he moved from his stone position, and placed me on his lap, cradling me like a child. He continued to sing, and I continued to scream and writhe in pain. Every now and then he would apologize. I wished I could speak, that I could tell him everything would be fine.

The three agonizing days passed, ever so slowly. The pain never subsided, not until the very last minute. Edward was still there, and he watched me like a hawk. He never even blinked. Then, on the third night, it suddenly stopped. The burning was gone, the wound was completely closed. I had had my eyes closed, trying to suppress the continuous scream. Halfway through the third day, my voice was completely raw. When the pain stopped, I felt an immense relief wash over me. My voice could finally rest, and I could, too.

"E-Edward . . . ?" I don't think my voice was audible to anyone but a vampire. His golden eyes widened as I lifted my head to look at him. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me with more passion than ever. The careful boundaries he had before were totally abandoned. They were no longer needed, thrown out the proverbial window. He held me as tightly as he could, for the first time. I held him as tight as I could, too, and I didn't feel weak, didn't feel helpless. The kiss went on for a while, until we both pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Bella." He held my face in his hands, looking at me. "I'm so sorry . . . I almost killed you. It was so hard to stop . . . so much harder than the first time. I thought I was going to kill you . . ."

"Shh. It's ok." My voice was still low, but definitely better. I was recovering really quickly. "I didn't die, did I?" By the last word, my voice was normal again.

"Yes, you did . . ." He kissed me again. I pulled back.

"I'm in Heaven then, aren't I?" He chuckled. We stood, and I was eager to see myself. I was sure my eyes were probably pitch black. The thirst was deep in me, ready to burst. I knew I couldn't go see my parents yet. He took my hand and led me out of the room. In the hall, waiting for us, stood Alice and Esme. Alice rushed to me like a five year old and hugged me tighter than she could have had I still been human.

I hugged her back, happy that we were finally sisters. Esme looked relieved. She must have notice that Edward had almost lost control. She smiled and hugged me, too. We headed to see Carlisle.

"Excellent, Edward. Bella, everything will be fine now, but we can't let you go see your parents for at least two more days. Edward has to take you hunting, and you have to get used to be around humans and feeling your hunger." I nodded.

"Ok. So, when can we go?" I didn't want to add, _I'm starving_. It just seemed like the wrong thing to say.

"Right now, after you change." I looked down at myself and realized that there was blood all over my clothes. I hadn't noticed the smell. I usually do. Alice was suddenly at my side, pulling me away from them and into her room. She handed me a bundle of clothes, and pushed me into her bathroom. I looked at what I had been given. A plain black shirt and jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror when I was done. The change was drastic. I couldn't believe that the person looking back was really me.

They eyes were what caught my attention first. I was right, pitch black. They were the same as Edwards, the day we had met. The purple shadows were underneath them. My skin was paler, as if that were possible. But it was flawless. No a single blemish. Perfect. I was amazed. I pressed my hand against the mirror, completely dazed. The next thing I knew, the glass shards were falling around me. I jumped back, and Alice came in quickly. I couldn't speak.

"W-What happened?"

"Your strength Bella, you're not used to it. That's another one of the reasons Carlisle can't let you go back to your family for a while."

"Oh." There was nothing else to say. I was completely terrified. An image of me hurting one of my parents flashed before me. I shook my head quickly. _No. I can't think that way. _

I we walked out, and Edward was waiting for me. He took my hand, walking in silence. I wondered if something was wrong . . .

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking . . ."

"About what?"

"Whether I did the right thing or not . . ."

"Of course you did!"

"You're sure you don't regret it?" The image from before passed through me again. The broken mirror.

"No. We can be together now, and I don't have to abandon my family, either." By now, we were outside.

"All right then," He seemed a lot happier now, preppy even. "Vampire Lesson One. Running."

Oh boy.

* * *

I hope you liked it. The next chap will be up soon. I'm on a roll! YEAH!!!!! Christmas break will give me plenty of time to write.

Please review!!!!!


	6. Vampires 101 and Encounters

Sorry!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, but the writer's block was killing me. To top it off, school has been hell, so it's a relief to get something done.

Thanks to those who sent me wake up calls and encouragement!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it . . . .

Chapter 6: Vampires 101 and Encounters

Out of anything that Edward could teach me, I had no idea that the running would come first. I remembered how I used to fall all the time. I could just imagine that in fast-forward. On The plus side: no pain. Then again, what if I'm a super klutz now? Maybe the special trait I brought over was my clumsiness. Then I probably _would _regret the change. The look on my face betrayed my horror.

"What? You're not afraid are you?" He was mocking me!

"N-No." Even as a vampire, I still stammered. Damn it.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of falling . . ."

"Of course not!" No. How could I be afraid of that? Immortal, remember?

"Then?"

"You'll laugh."

"Please?"

"I'mafraidI'llbeasuperklutz." I purposely ran my words together, hoping he didn't catch any of it. It was a stupid hope. He laughed louder than ever.

"Super . . . klutz?" I would _never_ hear the end of it. He was having trouble breathing. It was only a matter of time before the others came out. Wonderful. If I could blush, my face would be redder than a tomato.

"Edward, what the hell? You sound like a dying animal . . ." I silently pleaded. _Please don't tell them . . ._

"Bella's afraid . . . of being . . .a . . . super . . . klutz." Now they were a pack of dying animals. Emmet, Jasper, and my oh-so-caring beau. At least Alice and Rosalie had the decency to merely chuckle.

"Ok! I get it. I'm being unintentionally funny again. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. If you don't mind, I'd like to get going now." Edward was finally calming down, but the other two stooges were still going at it. I have to admit, though, it was nice for all of us to be laughing together, even if it was at my expense. I liked the fact that no one had to be careful around me anymore. Edward took my hand and began to pull me away, still chuckling. We were a considerable distance from the house before the laughs died. "Well . . . that was . . . nice."

"Get used to it. Jasper isn't always so uptight, and Emmet . . . well, he's just Emmet. It's a wonder Rosalie hasn't lost her mind by now."

"All right then. Back to my lessons. Running."

"Yeah, sorry. It's impossible for you to be a super klutz"-chuckle at my expense-"because vampires are naturally graceful, so it doesn't matter if you couldn't walk across a flat surface before." That was an immense relief. Edward could tell, too.

"Uh-huh. So do I just run, or what?"

"Pretty much, yes. Hold my hand since you don't know where we're going." I took his hand, and felt his iron grip. I held him tightly, too, and he began to run. I was pulled along behind him, but I barely felt a thing. We were gliding, almost flying past the trees. Edward was right, it _was _exhilarating The wind in my hair felt amazing. I was smiling. We were running hand in hand, something I had never even thought about. It felt so amazingly right.

It ended too soon. We stopped at a clearing in the middle of a forest. I looked around, trying to figure out where we were.

"Don't worry, you'll know your way around soon enough." I was distracted by the beauty of it all. With my heightened senses, I could see everything much more clearly and the birds sounded even more beautiful than before. The sun was trying to peek through the clouds, but to no avail. Wrapping his arms around me, Edward brought me out of my day dream. I rested my head on his chest.

"It's so beautiful. I never really appreciated it before . . ."

"Humans and vampires see things differently. The awe will pass and you'll get used to it . . ." I nodded. I was so unbelievably content. I felt safe in his arms, but I was no longer a lamb. I was a lioness now. And it was time to prove it. "The next few hours will probably be unpleasant, but, like I said before, you will become accustomed to it. Lesson Two: Hunting. Following his gaze, I saw a deer. It was grazing, completely oblivious to our presence. "It's easier to go after deer first, and then, once you perfect that, you can go on to the predators." I let out a deep breath.

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Watch me." He looked like a lion on the hunt. He didn't make a sound. When the deer least expected it, he pounced, biting and paralyzing it. He signaled for me to go over to him. I looked down at the deer, amazed that neither the sight nor the smell made me gag. In fact, I couldn't smell the blood at all. "Drink." I knelt down to where the deer's head rested on Edward's lap. I hesitated slightly, but the thirst overcame me. I bit the throat, drinking greedily, as if I'd been starved for days.

The experience is almost impossible to describe. The blood revitalized me, warmed me. The taste . . . It was amazing. I felt as if I had been starved all my life, that this was my first meal. I felt the blood spilling down my front, and suddenly realized why Alice had chosen for me to wear black. I continued to drink, until the animal was completely dry. I sat up, light-headed. A drowsiness spread through my system. I was content, despite what I had just done. I thought I thought I would have been repulsed the first time, but I wasn't.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I wiped my mouth of the blood, a small recess of my mind realizing that I still couldn't smell it. I hadn't noticed, but my eyes had been closed. Now that I opened them, I saw everything in a new light. Feeding made my senses even stronger. I looked at Edward, and saw a strange glint in his eye. "Edward? Is something wrong?" He looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem . . . disturbed about something. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine . . ." I raised an eyebrow. I wondered if _my_ eyes had the smothering affect on _him_. I guess they did. "I-I guess I'm still wondering. Contemplating the future."

"You over think things, Edward. You have to loosen up a bit . . ." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Stop being so melodramatic. Everything is fine. I'm alive and we're together." He stood and pulled me up.

"All right, super klutz, let's see if you can find the way home." I winced at my new nickname, but was glad that he was being more light-hearted. I did my best to try to distinguish the trees and look for a path or something. I had no idea which way to go. Then, the wind blew from my left and I caught a scent. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it . . .

"Edward . . . there's something in that direction" -I pointed- "Do you smell it? I know it from somewhere, but I'm not sure . . ." I saw his face as the scent hit him, too. It became a mask of rage. His eyes looked like they were on fire. "Victoria . . ." At the mention of her name, I panicked. I shook it out of my mind, remembering that I wasn't human anymore. I ran in the direction of the smell, Edward easily keeping up with me. We were in another clearing, but what we found wasn't Victoria. They were hikers. Their throats had been ripped out. "Oh my God . . ." I felt like retching. The smell hit me with all the force of a hurricane. I took two steps back, turning around. I came face to face with Jacob and Sam. Edward was already facing them.

"Bella . . ." He seemed to only just realize what I had become. The tremors going down his back were horribly strong. He seemed to be using up as much control as he could. "Did you . . ." I couldn't believe what he was implying.

"No! I would never . . . You honestly think I did this? We're not monsters, Jake!" He had a look of disbelief on his face. Sam seemed to have better control, and was carefully watching Jacob. He knew Edward and I wouldn't lose control. He didn't believe we did it. I could tell by his eyes.

"Jacob, they didn't do it. Use your head. Those throats were ripped out and there's blood everywhere. It's impossible to do that and stay clean. And look, the blood trails a different way. It was the wild female."

"Thank you." This was Edward trying to be civil. At least he tried.

"Bella, we have a message from the Elders. They aren't going to start a war, considering past events," He shot a look at Jacob, "and your illness." I smiled at him gratefully. He nodded. I looked at Jacob, and saw that he was calmer than before. Edward saw what I was going to do. He took my hand.

"He might lose control, no matter how much he cares about you."

"Don't worry." He let me go, and I began to take reluctant steps towards my best friend. Sam looked ready to jump in if he had to. I was less than a foot away, and Jacob still hadn't moved.

"Jake? Please Jake, understand why I did this . . . I was going to die. I couldn't leave Charlie and Renee behind . . ." I put a hand on his shoulder, surprised that my scent hadn't made him attack yet.

"What now? Do they know about this?"

"Of course. I didn't do it without both of them agreeing to it first. They want me alive, Jake." He didn't respond to this, so I continued. "Jake, I want us to still be friends . . . Your scent isn't the same to me as it is to my family. I have nothing against you . . . We aren't natural enemies . . ." Something seemed to dawn on him then.

"Your scent . . . it's still the same as before . . . It's not like his." Jake's face brightened, and he wrapped me in a hug. I didn't feel as weak anymore. Everything was finally all right. He let me go. The tremors stopped completely.

"This could work to everyone's advantage . . ." I looked at Sam, then at Edward. He seemed to be contemplating again. Jacob realized what Sam was thinking, and looked at Edward. He nodded.

"Come on Bella, we still have a lot to do, and we have to let Carlisle know."

"Know what?" Everyone seemed to be in on a secret. I wanted to know. I looked from Jake and Sam to Edward.

"He's right, Bella." I was stunned, Jacob was admitting that Edward was right. "We have to let the Elders know too. I'll see you around." They left, leaving me alone with Edward again.

"What is it?"

"We have to get back to the house. I'll tell you there." He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me back home. Home. It felt so strange, yet amazingly right, to consider the Cullen house my home. I loved it. But I did not like the feeling of being kept in the dark. The minute we stopped, I began to attack Edward with my questions, but he ignored me. He was caught up in one of his inspirations. The glint in his eyes betrayed his excitement, despite his controlled demeanor. We walked into the house, and Edward looked happy to see everyone home.

"There's been a new development." Alice immediately ran up to us and was beaming at me. I didn't get it. "You saw it?"

"Yes! It's all going to work out. Even for Jacob Black . . ."

"What? Somebody please fill me in."

"Your talent, Bella! Or should I say, talents. It's the best one for your situation! You have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Wait . . . I have more than one?" So far, I figured that the only one was being repulsed by human blood, and I was going to tell Edward, before Jake showed up.

"You should consider yourself blessed, Bella. There are only a few of us who bring over more than one trait like that."

"Well, so far the only one I've noticed is the fact that I can't stand the smell of human blood. It makes me gag."

"Yes, I saw that, too. But the most important is that your scent has no affect on the werewolves!" Edward chose this moment to chime in.

"Bella, you are able to get that close to Jacob and he didn't lose control. Even he said that you didn't smell any different. And you obviously didn't have a problem with his scent, either." Oh. Ok. That _was _perfect, then. Inside, I was bubbling with joy. We would be able to stay friends. Everything worked out . . .

"I wasn't even thinking. I hadn't realized. That's what they went to tell the Elders, then?" Alice nodded. "So, why did I get two?"

"Two? Bella you have three." Not only was I a freak as a human, but I'm a freak as a vampire, too.

"What's the third? And how come I don't notice them?"

"The third is really subtle. You can read people Bella. It's not as extensive as Edward's, but you can notice little changes in people."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess . . . Edward did say that I was more observant than he gave me credit for . . ." I didn't know if I would be able to handle this much. I would try, though. Not like I had a choice. We all went into the living room to share the news with the family. Everyone seemed very happy, but I was afraid that some of Rosalie's old resentment would resurface. I kept looking at her, expecting her to be angry with me, but she wasn't. She actually made a pretty good suggestion.

"Wouldn't it be great if she could act as a kind of ambassador for us? You know, with the werewolves?" Everyone immediately agreed, as I long as I was up to it and the Elders agreed. I gave them my consent and said I would let Jacob know so he could tell them. Then another thought occurred to me. Everyone else had gone back to doing what they were before, and I turned to Edward.

"What did Alice mean when she said that it would work out for Jake, too?" Edward simply smiled at me. I loved his smile, and he seemed to be doing more of that recently.

"You'll see. I think I'll keep that to myself for now, though . . ." He walked out, and I followed, his words swimming around in my mind. Edward was unusually happy, which meant that it _had _to be good.

* * *

All righty! I'm happy to finally have this up. Expect a chap sometime in the next few weeks. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but all my work is piling up on me. It doesn't help that my internet is freaky and disconnects randomly.

Please Review!!!! Thanx!


	7. News and Plans

Ok. I know that you all probably want to kill me, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry this has taken so long. It was extreme writer's block. But don't worry, I will NEVER abandon this story. Of THAT you can always be sure. Thanx for your patience. Here is your reward! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Seven: News and Plans

I stayed with the Cullens for another day before going to see my human family again. Even though I knew the smell of human blood repulsed me, I was still nervous. On the way to my old house, I kept telling myself that I wouldn't hurt them, that I don't thirst for humans, but another thought bothered me.

My own strength. What if I crush them like that mirror? I'll really have to be careful. Edward kept comforting me, telling me that I'll be fine, at the same time, reassuring himself. We stopped in front of the house, and I looked at the door, terrified.

"If-If I lose it, would you please make sure I don't . . . ?"

"Don't worry, you won't hurt them. I was able to keep control around you, which means you can too. You don't even have to worry about the thirst, so keeping your strength in check will be easier." I nodded, letting out a deep breath. If I had a heartbeat, it would be out of control. That would have only made my nerves worse. I silently thanked God as we walked up the drive to the front door. I knocked. The door didn't collapsed, so that, at least, provided some comfort. It didn't take less than five seconds for Renee to come out and embrace me tighter than she ever had. The natural chill in my skin didn't repulse her. I suddenly understood all Edward's fears. He was afraid I would run away at his touch. I reluctantly returned the embrace, careful as possible.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're back!" She stepped back to get a better look at me. "Oh, wow Bella, you're stunning!" If I could blush, I would. I smiled at her, glad that she thought so. There was something different in her expression, though. She knew much more than before and was a lot happier than usual. I saw Phil behind her, and I realized what the change was. He had told her, and she had been ok with it. The only question now would be if she would take the same steps I did. By the looks of it, maybe she will.

"Thanks mom." Phil walked up to us , greeting us warmly and complimenting me like my mom had. I smiled. "You told her, then?"

"Yes, he did." Not a single falter in her smile. What did that mean? Had she decided to turn like I did? I didn't want to ask, for fear of ruining the moment.

"Where's dad?"

"In here, honey!" Was he making breakfast? I'm gone for four days and Renee is making him experiment with food. I walked into the kitchen, happy to see that he wasn't doing anything amazingly difficult. Scrambled eggs and orange juice. It didn't produce the hunger that the deer blood had. I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't want to think about that now. It was human time, not vampire time.

"Hey dad." He turned to look at me and had a stunned look on his face.

"Wow, Bella . . ." I smiled again. I was suddenly glad I would never have to go to school again. It would have been worse than the first day in Forks. Then I realized something. My smile would only make it worse, like when Edward smiled at me. I winced inside. "So, how are you?" The question was awkward, and I knew what he really wanted to ask. Phil and Renee came in behind us.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm not thirsty. Best of all, I hate the smell of human blood. Absolutely revolting."

"So there's no chance you'll . . . you know . . ." Charlie isn't exactly the best with words.

"No, there's no chance." I could feel the tension lift right off them. Did they really think I would hurt them? I guess it was their instinct. I couldn't really blame them. We all gathered in the living room. They were eager to know what went on in the time I was away. They wanted m to describe the transformation. Edward fidgeted beside me, an I knew he still felt horrible for the pain I went through. I couldn't put him through that guilt. I merely said it was a long process, and that I was frightened at first. Then I described the running. How absolutely wonderful it felt to run. I was really passionate about my description, and they laughed at me. Especially when Edward told them of my first experience with the running. How terrified I had been, riding on Edward's back at superhuman speed. It seemed like an eternity ago . . .

We finally got to the part in my story when I told them of my encounter with Jake. I told them about my powers, what gifts I had brought along with me. They seemed even happier than before. I couldn't believe how easy this was for me. It was simple to be close to them, as long as I could keep myself in check. I was suddenly feeling happier, too.  
Our conversation went on for hours. I didn't even notice the time passing by. My mother was describing how Phil told her. He was pretty blunt about. None of the evasiveness that Edward had with me. Then again, there wasn't much need for it. Neither of them mentioned the possibility of her becoming a vampire, though. Not even the slightest hint. I kind of felt bad for Charlie, though. I could only imagine how lonely he'd be if Renee became a vampire, too. I didn't want to think that way, but I just couldn't avoid it. I'd stick with my dad until the end, of course, but I just couldn't bear the feeling of him being the only human in this family. I found myself wishing he had remarried or something.

I could see that Renee and Charlie were getting tired, so I suggested that the two of us leave, so they could go on with what they were doing.

"Oh, and one more thing. Phil? Remember how I told you about Victoria?"

"Yes."

"I want you to keep an eye out for her, will you? She can't get to me as easily as before, so she'll probably go for the next best thing. The werewolves are on the look out for her, too. I just don't want anyone to get hurt . . ." He knew I was referring to my parents. He nodded. "Thanks." Edward and I left the house, feeling much better than before.

"That went well, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh. Definitely better than I expected it to." I was glad I didn't accidentally crush them. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have that guilt on me. Maybe destroying the mirror was enough of a shock to get the danger out of my system. They didn't even react that badly to my transformation. I think I would have died if they had been scared of me. I can't begin to imagine what scaring someone would do to me.

Another thought occurred to me suddenly. Renee. Throughout the whole conversation, there wasn't even a hint that Phil being a vampire bothered her. I went back to worrying about whether she would choose to do what I did. She just didn't seem like the kind of person to choose this. Renee loves the sun too much, and she loves gossip and hanging around lots of people. I don't think she could bear an eternity with only darkness, or only vampires. I also don't like the idea of Charlie being left alone. I know it's not my mom's job to keep him company or anything, but his loneliness is almost too much to take. In any case, there wasn't much I could do about it.  
I had more important things to worry about anyway. I had to deal with the Quileutes and Victoria.

"Bella?" At the sound of my name, we both looked towards the driveway and saw Jake. Edward didn't stiffen like I expected him to.

"Hey Jake." He smiled in response. Edward nodded in greeting, and Jake returned the nod. This was wonderful. They weren't trying to kill each other. "So . . . what did the Elders say?"

"They sent me to make a proposition."

"That Bella become ambassador for both species?" He raised an eyebrow at Edward in surprise, probably thinking that he had read his mind.

"Yeah."

"I guess we're not so different after all." Jake looked at me in confusion over Edward's words.

"We had suggested that earlier. We were waiting for you to come back so we could tell you."

"It's settled then. I'll let the Elders know." Edward and I were about to leave, when Jake spoke again. "Um . . . Bella? Do you think we could talk?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I squeezed his hand in reassurance, a gesture that didn't go by unnoticed by Jake. After a light kiss, Edward said he would meet me at the house. Once he was gone, Jake and

I were left in silence.

"So . . . what did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I nodded, and he led the way into the forest by the house. For some reason, I was feeling a bit scared. Memories of Jake in wolf form were coming back to me. I also realized that this was the same person who tore Laurent apart. If I set him off, he could kill me. Being a vampire wasn't going to save me from a werewolf.

Then I berated myself. Jake would hate me for thinking this way. I guess it was just instinct. His scent may not affect me like it did Edward, but that doesn't mean the aversion wasn't still there. My instincts were worthless as a human, but now that I'm a vampire, they've decided to rear their ugly noses in.  
By now, we were deep into the trees, and standing in silence again.

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?" I don't know why, but there was something hat seemed a little awkward about him. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I . . . um . . . I was wondering. What's it like . . . you know . . . being a vampire?" This caught me off guard completely.

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"You heard me." Apparently, I had heard him right. I tried to see if he was being serious. He was. Better yet, he was getting embarrassed and turning redder than I used to. I burst out laughing.

"You're . . . kidding!" If I could cry, I would.

"I'm serious Bella! I just want to know . . ." His eyes held the curiosity of an eight year old. I couldn't help but continue laughing. He stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm . . . sorry . . . let me just . . . catch my breath . . ." He glared at me, knowing full well that I didn't even need to breathe. "Ok . . . sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Well? What's it like to be a vampire?"

"Sorry Jake, but you're asking the wrong person. I've only been a . . . wait. You said vampire instead of bloodsucker like you usual do. Why?"

"Because you're a vampire now." I heard a slight tone of resentment in his voice. He was still somewhat bitter about it.

"Oh. So you're going to get along with the others?"

"With you as ambassador, it shouldn't be too difficult." Another smile. I was so glad that we were back to the way things were. It felt good to laugh with, or at, Jake again.

"Well, that's good, then, isn't it?" He looked at me pointedly, dying to know what being a vampire was like. I giggled again, finding it extremely ironic. "Ok, about being a vampire . . . I really don't know what to tell you, Jake. I've only been one for a little while. I mean, I suppose it's really similar to being a werewolf. There's the enhanced strength, senses, speed, agility. Our species really aren't that different."

"Oh . . ."

"Sorry if it's disappointing . . ."

"No, it's not. I just thought there'd be more differences, that's all."

"The world isn't black and white, Jake. You have to remember that the gray areas do exist. I guess that's pretty much where I stand right now." He was silent for a while, mulling over my sudden spout of wisdom. After about a minute or two, he spoke.

"I guess C-Edward was right. We really aren't all that different." I caught his stutter, but I was unbelievably happy that he was making an effort. I also caught the hidden meaning in his words, and had the strange feeling it was about me.

"I'm glad you agree." This was amazing. At this rate, Jake and Edward may even become friends . . . . yeah, right. A girl can dream, can't she?  
I realized it was getting kind of late, and I had to get back to Edward. Before I left, I spoke again.

"Jake? Has there been any sign of Victoria lately? You know, besides the incident in the forest?"

"No, not really. We were actually following a lead when we found you there."

"Oh . . ."

"Why? Do you want me to watch your parents?"

"No, Phil's watching over them. They'll be ok."

"Phil?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, Phil's a vampire, too. He's more like me, though. The Cullens didn't even realize it until Phil told us himself." Jake looked shocked, but he let it go.

"So what do you want to do about Victoria?"

"You guys should just keep a watch on your end. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone of the reservation. I don't think I could live with myself if she hurt anyone." He nodded.

"And you?"

"I'm planning on hunting her down. We'll make sure Forks stays safe." A plan was formulating itself in my mind. If Victoria didn't come to me, I'd go to her. I wasn't going to let her hurt anyone in my family, or any of my friends. Vampire, werewolf, or human.

"All right, then. I'd better report to the Elders." He turned to leave, but then looked back at me. "I almost forgot. A few friends are going to come up from South America." This random information confused me more than anything ever has. The look on my face told Jake to continue and elaborate. "They're werewolves, too. I just found out this morning.

And tell the Cullens they don't have to worry. The newcomers will be under the same control as we are. They're bound by the treaty, too."

"Ok. I'll see you later then . . ." We parted ways, and I found it amazingly simple to make my way back home. All I had to do was follow Edward's scent.

So there were going to be new werewolves, huh? Interesting. If there were werewolves in South America, then that meant there had to be vampires there too. Werewolves, after all, were brought out by the presence of vampires. Maybe they were coming to ask for help. Who knew, maybe we could trade services. That would definitely work out well. I was getting excited, thinking to myself about the new werewolves.

When I entered the house, Alice rushed to me, immediately talking.

"You know?" Somehow, I realized she meant about the werewolves.

"Yeah, there's a pack of werewolves coming up from South America." Everyone was in the living room by now. "We don't have to worry about anything, though. They'll be under the jurisdiction of the Quileutes. They're bound by the treaty, just like the others."

"Good. We don't need any unnecessary conflicts. We have enough trouble dealing with Victoria." I nodded in agreement with Carlisle.

"Speaking of which, I was planning on hunting her down myself, before she hurts anyone." This shocked them all. Especially Edward.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous."

"Have you forgotten that I'm not human anymore? Besides, I wasn't going to do it alone. You'll help me won't you?"

"Of course." He was still being very protective of me, and I couldn't blame him. She was after my blood only, after all.

"It's settled then. We'll start tomorrow by splitting up into search parties. Each group will have an area to hunt in." I was glad Carlisle was taking over. I was ok with coming up with a plan, but I didn't want to act like a leader or anything. We all agreed on the set plan. Emmet and Rosalie went out to hunt, while Jasper and Alice went for a walk. Carlisle and Esme went their own way, too. Edward followed me to the front porch, where we sat down. We were in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, until Edward spoke.

"So . . . what did Jacob want to talk about? It had to be more than that news about South America . . ." Our conversation came back to me and set off a fit of giggles. This only intrigued Edward more.

"Well . . . he wanted to know what being a vampire was like." He smirked.

"I figured it was something embarrassing. He was really nervous before I left. Poor Jacob Black. What did you tell him?"

"That it wasn't very different from being a werewolf." Edward looked confused. "Well it's not, all the basics are there. Pretty much the same traits. He even agreed!" Now he was surprised. But he didn't say anything. He thought it over, just like Jake had.

"Good point." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I sighed contently. Everything felt right. This was the way things should be. As soon as Victoria was out of the picture, this would be my eternity with Edward.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Tell me if you hated the ending, flames are always welcome.

**Important:**

**Ok, I'm going to let everyone get a bit involved in the story. All those in favor of Renee becoming a vamp, say so in your review. If so, what should I do with Charlie? Any and all suggestions are welcome. It'll speed up my writing process. Thank you all once again!!!!!!**


	8. Fight

Hi. Long time no update, i know. I'm really sorry, and i hope no one's gonna throw stuff at me. This has taken me forever and i hate how it's short, but it was all i could write for this chapter. I'm going to update as often as i can. Please remember that i never abandon my stories. No matter how long t takes, i will always update.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fight

It's been a few days of unsuccessful hunting. Every time we follow a lead, all we find is mangled bodies. I'm sick of it. It's all my fault that so many people are dying. The others struggle with the spilled human blood, so Carlisle and I are the ones doing most of the hunting. Edward comes along sometimes, too, but I prefer if there are more people guarding Forks.

It's getting annoying, actually. Every time we reach a dead end, my hatred for that she-demon increases. I've even had small fits of rage. I rant about how much I hate her, and I know it isn't helping.

The main reason for my need to find her is my human family. If she hurt them, I wouldn't be able to bear it. It was starting to really get to me. Right now, I'm at the point where, if I'm not searching for her, I'm keeping a lookout from my house. We were also using my house as a kind of contact point with the Quileutes.

Jacob had reported my agreement to the Elders, and I was now an official ambassador. Everyday, Jake comes to me at the house and reports anything pertaining to Victoria. Unfortunately, there's never much to report. A slight trace here, a meaningless lead there. It's becoming very irritating. I see how my parents worry all the time, and I'm afraid that, if Victoria doesn't kill them, their fear will. I try not to think about it, but I haven't got much else to do. I can't sleep, so I need a way to occupy my time.

On the bright side, Jake and Edward seem to be at peace now. I'm glad that Jake is getting over his crush on me. They've stopped insulting each other all together, so that's great. Jake still looks kind of sad sometimes, but he never mentions anything about it, and I'm grateful to him for it.

Jacob and Sam are in the living room now, preparing to meet the new werewolves. They seem really anxious. I'm kind of excited about it. I wonder what they'll be like? I just hope they don't overreact to the cooperation going on amongst the two species. Maybe they already know about it. All I know is that it has been a very stress filled week.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. My dad stood to answer, and walked back into the room with two other people.

The first was a young girl, about two years my junior. She was very pretty, tan skin, large dark eyes, and short, curly hair. The other one looked like her, but was a guy. He looked a few years older than her, but with the same features. The girl spoke first in a Hispanic accent.

"My name is Anaelsi, and this is my brother, Jorge. We are the ones sent from the South American pack." She was very formal. Her brother merely nodded. I walked over to her and smiled, extending my hand.

"Hi. I'm Bella." She seemed to be okay until she touched my hand. Immediately, she noticed the cold and texture. She tensed.

"Vampire . . . but your scent . . ."

"Anaelsi, this is who we spoke to you about. Remember the treaty?" She nodded. "That group still lives here, and she's a recent addition. She isn't like the others. We've agreed to help search for a vampire that is a threat to the humans." We went on to explain the situation. I was pleased to see that she was eager to accept me. Her brother was indifferent to everybody, though. It didn't matter. I was just glad that we were one step closer to finding Victoria. Now we could have more wolves looking, as well as vampires.

Anaelsi and Jorge left with Jake and Sam. They promised they would keep a watch over the house that night, and that I should go back to the Cullens and report.

As I ran back home, several thoughts began to flash through my head. But, despite the fact that getting Victoria was the priority at the moment, she was the last thing that came to mind. All I thought about was how Jake had been looking at Anaelsi. I couldn't help but smile to myself, glad that he had finally found someone and gotten over me. I was excited for him, and I couldn't wait until this whole ordeal was over, so we could all live the life we wanted.

Edward had been waiting for me at the front door. His face lit up as soon as he saw me smiling.

"Good news?" His voice was skeptic.

"Yes, the two representatives from the South American Pack are willing to help. They're staying with the Quileutes." We went back inside, ready to tell everyone the news. It was times like these that I wish I could sleep. I didn't feel tired, but I knew I should. We agreed that I would go back tomorrow, with Edward, to talk to the wolves some more.

Unfortunately, we had to go hunting tonight.

We all paired up with our respective partner and went out in different directions. Despite the fact that I had already hunted before, I still didn't like the idea of having to kill. The only way I managed to get through this was thinking that humans did the same thing. I would be ok as long as I kept that thought in my mind.

Edward and I walked hand in hand through the woods. The darkness didn't matter, we could see as clear as in the day.

We heard a slight movement to our left and stiffened. It sounded like footsteps. They stopped, and an even worse sound followed. A muffled scream and the sound of blood gushing. My anger flared. I knew exactly who that was. Before Edward could stop me, because I knew he wanted to, I ran towards the sound. I was ready to end this once and for all. I would tear her apart myself.

I came to the clearing where the campers had been sleeping. It was a bloodbath. I felt like gagging, and, had I been human, I probably would. She was sitting in the middle of the clearing, with a young man in her grasp. His body was twitching, and her face was buried in his neck. Her hair was matted with his blood. I was repulsed by the smell, but I had to continue. She was vulnerable as she fed. This was my chance. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her at a tree, causing an earsplitting crunch to reverberate throughout the woods. Unfortunately, I knew the sound wasn't her, but the tree she smashed into.

Faster than my human eyes could have followed, she stood. Her glare didn't affect me at all. My anger flared, though, as I saw the man's blood down her front. Her blazing eyes bore into me, trying to intimidate me.

She lunged at me, but I dodged her attack. I jumped out of the way. I ran right back to her again, scratching at her and sending her into another tree. She must have been dizzy with the blood because she was having trouble fighting me, or so I thought. As if she had just realized I was a challenge, she ran at me faster than ever, punching me in the face. I slammed back into a tree. The sound was deafening. I stood, going at her and clawing at her hair; I took hold and kneed her in the face. Why was it taking Edward so long?

When I heard him appear in the clearing, the fight suddenly stopped. Victoria took one look at me and then at him. She disappeared in a flash of red hair. I made to go after her, but Edward took me by the waist and wouldn't let me.

"Edward! Let me go! I almost had her!" I struggled against his grip, but it was impossible, even with my enhanced strength. Without a word, he turned me around in his arms and made me look at him.

The look on his face almost broke my heart. He didn't give me a chance to say anything, though. We kissed, and I could feel the worry in it, how scared he had been for me. When we separated, he held me closer and buried his face in my hair.

"Don't ever do that again, Bella! You could have been hurt."

"I'm not hu-"

"It doesn't matter. She could have killed you! A vampire is at their most volatile when they're feeding. They're easy to sneak up on then but they are also twice as dangerous. Please never do that again!" We were quiet for a long time, and I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't believe that even after I was a vampire he still worried. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I took a deep, shaky breath. He pulled away and kissed me lightly again. He smiled.

"Bella, you really will be the death of me." This almost broke my heart all over again. I apologized again, but he merely smiled and led us back home. Carlisle later left to recover the body.

The next day we called a meeting with the Quileutes. Edward and I were going to report what we saw, but the moment they walked in, I couldn't speak. I let him do all the talking while I glowed inside at what I was looking at.

Anaelsi and Jake had come in, very close to each other. It was blatantly obvious that they liked each other. I was so happy for them, my mind kind of drifted from the conversation. I had been feeling terrible for Jake ever since I had changed into a vampire. Now, though, everything was ok. I managed to bring myself back and add in any comments they might need.

They both looked angry at Victoria. We established a plan to hunt her down, but it was going to take a lot. I wasn't sure how much the other werewolves were willing to work with us. I knew Jake and Anaelsi didn't have a problem, but what of the others? Sam and Jorge weren't a problem either, but that still left the rest of the Quileutes.

I pushed this thought out of my mind as we went over the plan.

"Ok, Carlisle will provide the body for us to get a scent. We have to start early, so she doesn't have much time to clean up her mess. She's very unstable right now, meaning she's both vulnerable and even more dangerous. Be as careful as possible." Anaelsi and Jake gave Edward a skeptic look.

"What, you don't think we worry about our friends?"

"It's just; I didn't think the Cullens thought of us as friends, Bella." Anaelsi nodded.

"Well, we'd like to. We have no problem working with you. Besides, any friends of Bella's are friends of mine." Jake seemed taken aback, but smiled and nodded. They seemed a lot more comfortable around each other now, and I was happier than ever. We had a new good lead on Victoria, Jake had a blossoming romance, and we were all getting along. Could it get any better?

We decided to split into mingled groups of three. The plan would be put into place the next day.

Before they left, I pulled Jake aside with a super wide smile on my face.

"What's that about?" He said, referring to the look on my face.

"I'm just happy for you and Anaelsi." His face flooded crimson. I laughed. "She really likes you a lot, I can tell. Do something before she leaves, ok?" He was still blushing, but smiled and nodded. He left, leaving Edward and myself to go home.

Once Edward and I were alone, he took me into his arms again.

"You look a lot happier than before . . . has something changed?" I laughed. I was feeling giddy.

"Didn't you notice?" Edward, of all people, should have realized.

"Oh. I see, you mean Jacob and Anaelsi."

"Of course." We sat in silence for a while, taking in what had happened that day. I would give anything to be allowed to fight Victoria on my own. I didn't want anyone to fight for me anymore. I could fight for myself, I was sick of being a damsel in distress.

On the happier side, any conflicts with the werewolves seemed to be resolved. Even though we broke the treaty by changing me, they seemed to accept everything. I wouldn't have to leave, all that was left was a visitation from the Volturi.

Suddenly, Alice rushed into the room, a look of horror on her face. In less than a second, Edward's face reflected that same look.

"What happened?"

"The Volturi . . . they'll be here. Tomorrow."

"Ok, what's so bad about that?" Edward gripped me tighter.

"You don't understand Bella, they don't tolerate wolves, worse yet, they don't tolerate humans knowing about us." Oh no. Charlie and Renee.

"We'll just have to hide them. We can protect them just like you protected me." Edward gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's not that easy, Bella. We were able to keep you safe because we were going to change you. Your parents are a completely different situation. I'm not sure about Renee, but I don't think Charlie wants to be one of us." He was right of course, I hadn't thought of that.

"We have to talk to Charlie. Renee will be kept safe by Phil, but you're Charlie's only connection." What were we going to do?

I rushed out of the house, running to Charlie's house. I practically knocked the door down on my way in. Everyone appeared in the kitchen, looking for what had made the noise.

"Bella what is it? Is it that Victoria woman?" If I could cry, I would. Charlie was so human. His kind face looked at me with worry. I was careful as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. For the first time since I became a vampire, I felt helpless. My dad responded to my hug slowly. He stroked my hair. "Is everything ok?"

"No. The Volturi . . . they're coming to check on me . . . they'll try to kill you." He didn't show any fear at all.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. They'll kill you for knowing about us."

"Renee and I will lie." I chuckled bitterly.

"Edward isn't the only one of us who can read minds, dad. Aro, one of the leaders, can do it too."

"I remember you telling me about him, he has to touch the person right? Then I just won't let him touch me."

"It's not that easy dad." An idea suddenly occurred to me. The werewolves. "But I think we can still protect you somehow. We can leave you with the Quileutes. Yes . . . that would be perfect. They won't go anywhere near the werewolves, and I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind having you over for a bit."

"What about the rest of you, Bella? Your thoughts won't be safe."

"Mine are perfectly fine. That doesn't work on me. The others can control their thoughts enough. We should be ok. If anything, I'm sure something will be arranged." I pulled away from my dad. I realized Renee and Phil weren't around.

"Phil took Renee somewhere. They said they'd be back soon." He must have seen the look on my face.

"Ok. I have to go. I'll let the others know about the plan and then I'll call Jake to pick you and Renee up. Phil can stay with us." I rushed back home, letting the others know what I planned to do with my parents. Carlisle immediately agreed and I called Jake. He assured me they would be fine. Within minutes of the call, Phil was at our door. All that was left was to prepare for what we had to face the next day.

* * *

Thanx so much for your patience. Your reviews and the fact that people still read this is what keeps me going. Thanx again!!! 


End file.
